The Beginning of the Marauders: The Story of Remus
by iLoveSexyBritishMen
Summary: How did it all start for the Marauders? This is how I think it happened. "Just then I saw the dark figure that was Fenir start walking up the drive. If he tried to hurt again her he would be getting a taste of his own medicine…"
1. Chapter 1

Now I know this isn't accurate to the books, but I hope you like it.

The Beginning of The Marauders

The Story of Remus Lupin

Chapter 1

I look outside my bedroom window at the rain hitting the pavement. My mother and father were fighting again. My father was shouting about how Fenir would be here any minute and that dinner should already be on the table. My father and I are wizards. I'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a month. Fenir Greyback was a friend of my father's and came over for dinner every other Friday. There was always something fishy about him but I couldn't figure out what. Anyway, my mother was a mudblood, or a muggle-born, and I think the only reason my father ever married her was so he didn't have to find a house elf. She's actually quite a brilliant witch.

Just then I saw the dark figure that was Fenir start walking up the drive. I ran downstairs to open the door (because that's what the duty of a child is, to be quite and polite). Fenir never approved of my father marrying my mother, and he had a nasty temper, at least once during the night he would use the Cruciatus Curse on her. My father would just sit and laugh. Well, now that I had my own wand, if he tried to hurt her he would be getting a taste of his own medicine…


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own anything…

Chapter 2

When I answered the door, Fenir simply glared at me and trust his traveling cloak into my arms. He and my father shook hands and went into the dining room where my mother had already set the table and was now serving steaks. I could tell which one was Fenir's by the color, he liked his warmed, and it was still purple… disgusting. We were sitting down to eat and as Fenir took a bite he made a gagging sound.

'Your wife is trying to poison me, John.' He said to my father. 'Why would you marry the bitch if she can't even cook?' Fenir reached for his wand. Before he could, I pulled mine.

'Take that back!'I shouted as I stood up so fast I knocked my chair over. Fenir Greyback chuckled.

'You can't hurt me…. You haven't even started school yet!'

'I think I understand the theory.' I said through a clenched jaw.

'Put your wand away, boy' my father said. Whether he was protecting me or trying not to be embarrassed any farther, I'll never know. The clouds moved away from the moon and the open window behind me revealed a full moon.

'Damnit!' Fenir mumbled under his breath. Something was changing and before I knew it a werewolf was standing in our dining room. I knew there was something strange about him… As my mother and I registered this, my father was running away from our house. The wolf jumped on me and I could feel the life leaving me. My mother somehow managed to distract him. I saw, even though I was on the brink of awareness, him attacking her. Then, there were many bright lights and everything went black…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! This is later than I wanted it to be, but school is stressful! So, my apologies and I will allow you to go back to your reading.

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to a bright, white light… I thought I was dead. I sat up and there was an old man with rather brilliant blue eyes sitting in a chair by my bed. He was smiling a very kind smile and I knew right then that I HAD to be dead. The old wizard then said something, seeing I was fully awake.

'Hello, Remus. Welcome to St. Mungo's. I was quite afraid you wouldn't wake up for a while. It's been 3 days since the werewolf known as Fenir Greyback attacked you.' I remembered the night vividly. If a werewolf attacked me, then I must be one, too… But then, what about my mother? The old man seemed to read my mind.

'I'm very sorry to inform you that your mother was killed, just before the Aurors got there. I'm very sorry.'

'How did you know? That he was attacking us?' The old wizard didn't answer but instead introduced himself.

'My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts. I have come to let you know that you will not be attending Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express but shortly after the next full moon. We have taken precautionary measures to allow you to transform in peace. Almost all the teachers know of your situation and are onboard to make sure you have a perfectly normal school experience!'

ALMOST… that meant some teacher's didn't like the fact I was a werewolf… how was I suppose to have a "perfectly normal school experience" if I was locked up in a classroom once a month? This would be an interesting year… if I last that long…

Another A/N: Hope you like it! Review! Criticism is welcome!


End file.
